happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Antarctic Easter Egg Hunt
The Antarctic Easter Egg Hunt is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This story is released on World Penguin Day on April 25th 2019. Characters *Mumble *Ramón *Lovelace *Esequiel *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Montay *Lorry Rickerson *Boss Skua *Frankie *Dino *Vinnie *Francesco *Brokebeak *Vinnie Transcript (At night at Paulet Island, a campfire is set up in the plains as Esequiel, Josesito, Charles and Michael are sitting in the logs, watching the campfire and telling spooky stories to the camp) *Esequiel: There was this creepy candy monster that almost ate the penguins of Penguin-Land. And oh boy, that monster was a twist. *Charles: I hope that monster doesn't came out of my bed tonight. *Josesito: I used to go to high school where that girl would scream at my face and ended up getting nightmares all day about her. *Michael: I broke my camera once in a fall of Snow Hill Island. *Esequiel: Okay. That's enough for today. *Charles: What? But we started 10 minutes ago. Don't you wanna keep going like it's binging on and on? *Esequiel: Oh, Easter is tomorrow. We should do a Easter egg hunt in the snowy plains and invite some friends over to do the Easter egg hunt. *Josesito: Oh yeah. Count me in. *Michael: Wish me luck on those eggs. *Charles: Goddamn, these skuas would go after the eggs and they don't have the respect to go and steal one of the baby mamas' eggs in all of the homelands. These motherfishers don't stand a chance against all of will and every egg in the whole wide world. *Esequiel: Don't worry, we'll slap the skuas away. *Charles: By throwing walnuts? *Josesito: We haven't done a Easter egg hunt since 2006. *Charles: I feel so old. *Esequiel: Me too. *Michael: Who is going to film all over the continent when i get to hunt for the eggs? *Esequiel: You might need a basket for that. A drone will film all over the place where you guys hunt for the eggs. *Charles: Uh huh, let's do that now. Come on, you and me. *Esequiel: Not now. Tomorrow. It's already late to go in the dark to catch those eggs. *Charles: Ah darn. It's dark outside. *Michael: We are already outside. *Charles: Oh well, we'll just stand close to the campfire for now. *Josesito: Meh, i thought it was cute. *Michael: *use the lighter* Oh god, the lighter still works. We can see. *Charles: Get that light out of my face. *Michael: Oh well, that goes to Esequiel. *Esequiel: Oh god, i thought it was a red light for a shot. *Josesito: Awkward. *Esequiel: Can we all sleep already? It's getting late. *Charles: Alright. Let's go home and sleep. *Esequiel: I'll call it a day. *Michael: Goodnight everyone. Tomorrow it will be a good day for everyone. *Esequiel: *throw the water bucket to the campfire* Done. I'm going home. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel is getting ready to go to bed) *Esequiel: That feel so smooth. *Josesito: Do you need anything before you go to bed? *Esequiel: Nah, i'm good. *Josesito: Goodnight. Tomorrow it will be a big day for us. Get some sleep and we'll invite some people around at Snowy Plains. *Esequiel: Count me in. *Josesito: Adios. *enter the elevator* (At Charles' house, Charles is at his bed as Michael is about to cover the blanket for Charles to sleep in) *Michael: So dad, do you need anything before you go to bed? *Charles: I need my pills. *Michael: They're on the table. *Charles: Oh god. *take his pills* Done. *Michael: Goodnight dad. *Charles: I think i'm having a stroke on my fin because, my left fin doesn't work. *Michael: Dad, stop playing around and go to sleep. *Charles: Dang it. *sleep* *Michael: See ya. *turn off the lights* (The next day, Esequiel wake up from his tickle lab to start the day) *Esequiel: Ah, what a nice nap. I need to get the Easter hunt going. (Back at Charles' house, Charles wake up on a bad mood) *Charles: Gosh, what kind of light is that? *Michael: Good morning pa. *Charles: Oh man, i can't see. *Michael: Dad, stop playing. I'm still here. *Charles: Oh, it's you. Did you get hit by a rock? *Michael: No. Come have some breakfast. *Charles: Whatever. I'm going to eat breakfast. (At the kitchen of the house, Charles and Michael eat some fish bites for breakfast) *Charles: Darn, this taste good. *Michael: That was tasty. *Charles: Ooh, i'm going to have another bite. *Michael: Best snack ever. *Charles: It's not a snack. It's breakfast! *Michael: It's still a snack to me. *Charles: It's god damn breakfast you lazy bum! *Michael: Stop being a whooper snapper dad. *Charles: Ah shut up. I say what i want! (At the beach of Paulet Island, Esequiel meet up with Josesito) *Esequiel: Hey there pal, how it going? *Josesito: Ah, good. This is the life. *Esequiel: Early to catch the world in the morning. *Josesito: Bright sun and shiny water. *Esequiel: Fresh outta the place. *Josesito: Hey, what is today? *Esequiel: Oh my, it's the Easter egg hunt. *Josesito: Oh my turkey. We gotta get prepared. *Esequiel: We must set up the hunt on Snowy Plains. *Josesito: Right in. *Esequiel: In case, we're bringing a few friends over for the hunt. (Moments later, the Easter egg hunt is set up at Snowy Plains as Lorry Rickerson is about to make an announcement) *Lorry Rickerson: Hello people, welcome to the annual Easter Egg Hunt. Esequiel and Josesito has scattered all the colorful eggs in the plains. One of them is going to find the eggs and one of them will win the grand prize. *Esequiel: Ooh. *Josesito: I hope it's me. I will win the hunt. *Esequiel: No, i will win. I hide all the eggs than you. *Josesito: But we worked together. *Lorry: Everybody calm down. First up, we have the emperor penguin that saved our homes from the aliens taking our fish away a few years back then. Give it up to Mumble HappyFeet! *Mumble: Oh yeah, i'm the man. *Lorry: Next up, we have a adelie penguin who is a member of the Adelie Amigos, Ramón! *Ramón: Hello everybody, make some love, not war! *Lorry: Next up, we have a tickle inventor from Paulet Island and start up many tickle events around the continent. Give it up for Esequiel! *Esequiel: Sanitations everybody, my name is Esequiel. *Lorry: Next up, he is the leader of Paulet Island and it's Josesito! *Josesito: Greetings everyone. *Lorry: Good to see you Josesito. *Josesito: Good day to ya. *Lorry: Next up, we have the leader of Adelie-Land. The ladies love him and he is known for discovering the lovestones on the ice. Here's Lovelace! *Lovelace: Oh yeah baby. Give me some love. *Lorry: My man Lovelace. *Lovelace: Hey dude. *Lorry: Next up, we got a chick who lives in Cape Adare and give it up for Montay. *Montay: Hi everyone. I'm back. *Lorry: Hey, you just got here. *Montay: I always want to play in a contest. I hope i win this time. *Lorry: Next up, we have a angry adelie penguin who lives in Paulet Island and like to flip tables and break rocks. Give it up for Charles Green! *Charles: Yeah! Yeah! I'm here right now. I'm going to catch those eggs and win for the gold. Ha ha ha! *Lorry: Oh lord, i knew he's going to steal all the eggs. *Charles: We're no stealing eggs. We catch them for fun! Son of a fish. *Lorry: Whatever. Now, we have a son of his that is going to join the hunt with us. Last but not least, Michael Green! *Michael: What's going on you guys, ChickBehindACamera here. And today, we're going on a easter egg hunt. *Charles: Yeah, we are going to win. *Montay: Boom baby boom baby. *Lorry: Alright, the Easter eggs are colorful and they're spread around the land. The person with the most collected eggs will receive a grand prize. *Charles: Whoa! Grand prize! Gimmie the grand prize! *Michael: Dad, stop! *Esequiel: We didn't start the hunt yet. *Montay: What kind of game is this? *Lorry: Okay, can we start the hunt already without no complaining or fighting? *Mumble: Yes. *Montay: No more fights for nothing. *Charles: Shut up. *Lorry: Are you ready? *Esequiel: Yes. *Lorry: Are you sure? *Josesito: We're all ready. *Lorry: Now start searching! *Charles: Rumble! (The contestants scattered all over the plains to search for the eggs. Esequiel dig into the snow and found a blue egg.) *Esequiel: Eureka. This was pretty easy. *Lorry: Also, just a reminder that we hide some of the eggs under the snow. (Montay dig in the snow to look for the eggs) *Montay: Dig dig dig dig dig! Come on fins, you can do it. Put some pressure to it and give me a price of luck. *Mumble: Not too hard Montay. The egg would crack if you dig it hard. *Montay: Hello? The eggs aren't real. They're painted and most of them are homemade. *Lovelace: I got the yellow one on the rock! *Montay: What? *Mumble: Oh, i see a green one on the puddle. *Montay: Dude. (Michael and Charles look around in the rock piles to search for the eggs) *Michael: Ah ha. The red one is mine. *Charles: Gosh darn it. Why do you keep looking for eggs than me? *Michael: I already found 5. So beat it to yourself. *Charles: *grab the pink egg* Ah ha ha ha ha ha. Found it! *Michael: It was on the floor the whole time? *Charles: In case you didn't see it. Nah nah nah boo boo. *Michael: Give me a break. (Lovelace and Ramón collect the eggs on the rock piles as they found 15 of them) *Lovelace: Ah ha. *Ramón: Do they hatch? *Lovelace: No. They're not real. *Ramón: Oh macho, you owe me. *Lovelace: Don't care. (Mumble found a purple egg on the snow pile) *Mumble: Yes. Just a few more to go. (Josesito found a green one underwater) *Josesito: Welp, this is the only egg found in the water. Oh no, leopard seal. *swim back in the surface* (Esequiel dig in the snow and found a grey egg) *Esequiel: Sorry Montay, i found this one first. *Montay: Hey, i was going to go after the egg. *Esequiel: You suck at collecting eggs. Ha! *Montay: Look what i got? *show his yellow egg to Esequiel* *Esequiel: What? *Montay: It was at the rock pile that you even skip to. *Esequiel: I'm going to collect more and you'll sorry! (Lovelace and Ramón found the green eggs on the snow hill) *Lovelace: Eggs eggs eggs! *Ramón: I think i'm going to have a baby. *Lovelace: No you're not. Liar. *Ramón: Don't be a fraud in front of me. *Lovelace: You called me a fraud?! I'll chase you down the snow. *Ramón: *run* Help me! Tallboy! Montay! Charles! Anyone! *Lovelace: Come back here. You're not going anywhere. *Mumble: *collect the green eggs* Look like the green eggs are all for me. (Michael and Charles search for more eggs as Michael throw some snow to the water hole) *Michael: Hey dad, step on this hole. *Charles: What? *Michael: There are some eggs in there. If you step on it, the eggs will pop up. *Charles: It's no platform. I'm not stepping on this thing. *Michael: Just try it. *Charles: Okay, whatever you say so. *step on the snow and fall to the water hole* WHAT THE FISH! WHO THREW SNOW ON THE GOD DARN WATER?! *Michael: *laugh hard* *Charles: Gosh darn it. You son of a fish. *Michael: Ha ha ha. You can't get the eggs before the end this time. *Charles: You motherfisher. What kind of prank is this?! *Michael: Have fun swimming in the hole with the leopard seals. *Charles: I'm going to eat you like you never seen before since dinner! *Michael: Ahhh! Gotta run! *Charles: Anyone need help to get me off this hole? (Ramón found the green eggs on the nests) *Ramón: Not bad. Is this nest fake? *Lovelace: Yes. Fake as always. *Ramón: No one has ever touched the nest. *Lovelace: It's just homemade. *Ramón: Oh, now i need to collect the goodies. (Michael and Charles collect all the eggs they needed as they search for more eggs) *Charles: Where are the rest of the eggs? *Michael: They are a few more left. I got the most out of everyone. *Charles: What? I only got 15. *Michael: 20. Beat ya. *Charles: What the heck? How many people are taking the eggs away from us? *Michael: Dad, it's just a game. You either win or lose. *Charles: Gosh. You think we're the only ones that don't know how to play property? *Michael: Dad, just get over with it. *Charles: Gosh darn it! This Easter egg hunt suck! I have been respected the way i was after 30 years of life before these motherfishers came to ruin my life and experience in Paulet Island. *Michael: Dad, stop playing. Just play the hunt. *Charles: *throw the eggs at Michael* Screw you! Take your Easter eggs with you. I hope this competition shuts down in favor of skuas and mean penguins fighting over the eggs. I'm getting the heck out of here! *Michael: The skuas and penguins aren't friends. There is no need to worry about the skuas right now. *Charles: Forgot it. I bet you can suck my eggs for nothing. I hope a weddell seal eat your tushie alive. *Michael: Whatever. *Lorry: We are almost done! Almost a few collected eggs left and we're done. *Montay: Sweet mother of gold. I got the yellow egg. *Michael: Oh dad, look like the eggs are mine for now. (Far away, Charles went into the gorge to look for a place to stay) *Charles: Those groupies and baddies don't treat me better the way i was respected in this continent. I hope i am the leader of the world so i can teach these fake youngins a lesson. *look into the path* Wait a minute, what kind of skua trap is this? Hey everyone, the skuas are taking over your world as they promise. I'm going in to take a look! (Into Skua-Land, everyone was not here, but Charles searching and looking for a place to stay) *Charles: Hello? Is everyone home? Hello? Guys? Nah, forget them. I'll look for the trap on my own. Wait a minute, they have eggs on the nests? He he he, this gives me a better idea. (Back at Snowy Plains, the Easter egg hunt is over as Mumble, Ramón, Lovelace, Esequiel, Josesito, Montay and Michael have the eggs they collected to Lorry) *Lorry: Well then, as a result, you collected all the eggs in the hunt. How many eggs do you guys have? *Mumble: 20. *Lorry: 20. That's a good number. *Ramón: 10. *Lorry: 10. Okay. *Lovelace: 30. *Lorry: 30. Oh yeah. *Esequiel: 15. *Lorry: 15. Not bad. *Josesito: 16. *Lorry: 16. Superb. *Esequiel: You beat my score. *Montay: 5. *Lorry: 5? Ha! Sorry tough one. Better luck next time. *Montay: Aw man. I suck at searching. *Mumble: Heh, i knew he was good at collecting eggs. But he sucks at them. *Montay: Shut up. *Michael: Hello? I got 45. *Lorry: 45? Whoa. You beat everyone with that score. *Mumble, Ramón, Lovelace, Esequiel, Josesito and Montay: What? *Lorry: And where is Charles? Isn't he suppose to be back by now? *Michael: He's not back yet. I think he has a hard time on collecting the eggs. *Lorry: The competition is over. And he's suppose to be back by now. I hope he's not holding a secret on us. (Charles came back with a collection of eggs sticking as a ball) *Charles: I'm back. I stack all of my eggs into a ball and i got 100! Suck it everyone! *laugh hard* *Lorry: This is suspicious. The eggs you collected aren't colorful. *Charles: *singing* We're caught in a trap. I can't walk out. Because I love you too much, baby. On suspicious minds. *Michael: Ha ha ha, very funny dad. The eggs you stole are from the skuas. *Charles: No no no no no. The eggs are plastic. They're not real! I told you they look plastic to me. *Esequiel: They're real! *Josesito: Real real real real real! *Mumble: Faker. *Lovelace: You're not perfect. *Ramón: Go off playing with a skua's wife. *Charles: You son of pitches. You're all not perfect. I won! I really really won! I am the winner! *Lorry: You are disqualified from the hunt Charles Green! *Charles: Wait, what? I am going to disqualify you all! *Montay: Um guys? You know what i saw. *Lorry: Are those- *Charles: Skuas! (The skuas are seen flying in the sky, searching for the eggs) *Dino: They got our eggs. *Boss Skua: Thefts! I knew they wanted to play a twist on us. Let's get them. (On the ground, the penguins are about to run from the skuas) *Charles: Run for your lives! We're all gonna die! *Mumble: Charles, what did you do? *Charles: I stole the eggs off the skuas' nests. That's why i always wanted to win. *Montay: But the eggs are spread all over for you to collect. You didn't like them? *Charles: Michael, made me a fool of me. *Michael: What? *Lorry: What kind of fool do you ask? *Lovelace: *throw a snowball at Boss Skua* Out of the way! *Boss Skua: Frankie, get him. *Frankie: Aye aye boss. *Ramón: *throw a snowball at Frankie* *Frankie: Oof. *Ramón: Take that nasty bird. *Montay: Guys, let's throw some snowballs at the skuas so they can get away. *Lorry: *throw a snowball at Dino* Take this naughty one! *Dino: Big penguin. You'll regret this. *Vinnie: Catch the colorful ones. *Francesco: They're ours. *catch the red egg* *Brokebeak: Ha ha ha. We got them. *catch the green egg* *Esequiel: No! They're not real. They're fake! *Boss Skua: Don't care. Now let's see if we can get a taste of a yolk. *Furry: Open it. *Francesco: Okay. *crack the red egg* What the? *Brokebeak: Fake! *Lorry: Ha ha ha! We tricked you all! *Boss Skua: Screw you all! You're all going to pay for this. *Francesco: Um boss, we have a baby on the loose. *Boss Skua: Ah, a chick for lunch. *Montay: Lunch? Who are you calling lunch. *Boss Skua: Get him now. *Charles: Wait! *Boss Skua: What? *Charles: I stole your eggs and look at the ball i just made. *Furry: So you managed to steal all the parents' eggs. *Charles: Yes. I swear to god, i just did it. *Michael: Is this why you don't wanna play anymore? *Charles: Nah. Skuas, follow us. We will take the eggs home to your homeland. *Boss Skua: I trust you to do this. But if you trick us, we will kill you all. *Charles: Pinkie fin? *Boss Skua: Pinkie fin. *Mumble: Charles, why are you doing this? *Charles: Relax, just come along and we'll take the eggs back to their original belongings. *Ramón: I had a bad feeling about this. What if the deal turn out to be a trick? (Moments later, all the eggs have been placed back into the nests of Skua-Land as Boss Skua thank the penguins for bringing the eggs back.) *Boss Skua: Thank you very much for bringing the eggs back to our homeland. *Mumble: You're all welcome. *Boss Skua: Don't be a stranger ever again old penguin. *Charles: I won't. *Boss Skua: Good. Now get out of here. We got some work to do. *Lorry: Come on. *Francesco: One day, they won't get a feather beside me. *Boss Skua: Get back to work! *Francesco: Oi, fine boss. *Boss Skua: Why are there so many unhappy workers that lives in my homeland? I shouldn't have hire them in the first place. (In the aftermath, the Snowy Plains have been cleaned up as the Easter eggs are being throw into the big box) *Lorry: That's a good game for everyone. *Mumble: Yeah. *Montay: At least we tried our best. *Charles: Next year, i'm not playing. *Michael: Good for you dad. I know you're going to start up with all of this complaining in the continent. *Mumble: So there is no secret prize? *Lorry: Nope. *Mumble: Ah shucks. *Montay: I think we were robbed. *Lorry: To make up with you all, who want to catch some fish? *Ramón: Ooh, me. *Lovelace: This should be great for our lunch time. *Lorry: Then come along. *Esequiel: Who knew a skua could cross the iceberg? *Josesito: You know they do. *Esequiel: What if a squid squirt ink to the krills? *Josesito: I bet they can't see with all of their big eyes. *Esequiel: Ha! You're making me laugh. *Josesito: Esequiel, just beat it to yourself. *Esequiel: You're playing with me. (The penguins go out to the sea to catch some fish in the water) THE END Trivia *This is one of the rare stories where Ramón appear without Carmen or the members of the Adelie Amigos. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions